


He'd Never Say That Aloud

by hellyeahtrafalgarlaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw/pseuds/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ichigo loved absolutely everything about Rukia<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Never Say That Aloud

Ichigo loved absolutely everything about Rukia.

 

He loved her stray locks of hair would always get in her face when she was trying to work, causing her to pout in the most adorable way as she frowned at the offending strands of hair.

~~_He also loved the way they swept across her face, reminding him of shadows that flickered here and there, but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

He loved when her violet eyes would shine with pure childish elation whenever a new set of Chappy gear came in and how they would dart from item to item as she tried to pick what she wanted to get.

~~_He also loved the way they shimmered in the sunlight, putting the world's most beautiful amethysts to shame with their beauty, but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

He loved how she was the perfect height for him to lay his arm on top of her head and how doing so would incite the most wonderful reactions from her.

~~_He also loved the way that she was small enough fully envelop in his arms and how he wishes that he could keep her in his arms and safe from harm forever, but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

He loved how she was the perfect actress, twisting and turning the truth and having the whole wide world wrapped around her little finger.

~~_He also loved that even though she was the perfect liar, every "I love you" that crossed her lips was true because of the wholehearted adoration in her eyes (the same kind that she probably saw in his eyes too), but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

He loved how strong she was and the fact that no matter how strong he became, she could still kick his ass if she really wanted to.

~~_He also loved that despite the fact that she could take care of herself just fine, she trusted him enough to protect her so she wouldn't have to use her strength, but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

He loved how caring she was, always saying the right thing to talk Kon down from beating up on Ichigo, or making sure Orihime was always her usual bubbly self and not hating on herself.

~~_He also loved the affection that shone in her eyes when Kon calmed down or when Orihime beamed up at Rukia with her signature lopsided grin and how he couldn't help but wonder if she would look at her children the same way, but he'd never say that aloud._ ~~

 

Yes, Ichigo loved absolutely everything about Rukia.

~~_Even the things he'd never say aloud._ ~~

 

 


End file.
